


Raina

by Ayahne



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Enterrement
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayahne/pseuds/Ayahne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raina aimait regarder les gens. Il y avait toujours beaucoup à voir. Mais ce qu'elle voyait ne lui plaisait pas toujours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raina

Raina aimait regarder les gens. Il y avait toujours beaucoup à voir.

La grande femme à côté d'elle portait de lourds bijoux qui brillaient de toutes les couleurs. Elle toisait les autres, lointaine, hautaine.

_Solitaire._

Le petit monsieur, assis à côté d'elle, jetait des coups d'oeils suspicieux à sa voisine, qui discutait avec un joli jeune homme.

_Suspicieux._

_Jaloux._

Raina aimait regarder les gens. Mais ce qu'elle voyait ne lui plaisait pas toujours.

Sa maman était triste. Son papa aussi, et Cal, son grand frère, était triste aussi.

Raina ne comprenais pas.

Maman et Papa portaient du noir. Maman détestait le noir. Maman portait toujours de jolies couleurs.

Son frère s'était éloigné de ses parents et leur jetait des regards méchants.

Raina était étonnée.

C'était de la _colère_ , qu'elle voyait.

Pourquoi Cal était-il en colère ?

Maman regardait le plancher, et essayait d'échapper aux câlins de Papa.

_Aversion._

_Dégout._

Papa avait un bras serré contre lui, le regard fuyant.

_Culpabilité._

Ses mains se serraient et se détendaient, tapotaient sur son attelle.

_Douleur._

_Angoisse._

Raina était petite, mais Raina n'était pas idiote.

Il s'était passé quelque chose.

Curieuse, quêtant le quoi et le pourquoi, elle virevolta entre les invités pour pouvoir mieux regarder. Les gens portaient tous des couleurs sombres.

Elle regarda une fille-dame qui lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Ravie qu'on lui adresse _enfin_ un peu d'attention, elle sauta à côté d'elle.

_ Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-elle, Je m'appelle Raina, j'ai six ans. Et toi ?

La fille-dame rit.

_ Bonjour Raina. Je suis Helena, mais mes amis m'appellent Hel. J'ai dix-sept ans.

Raina aquiesça.

Il y eut un long silence, puis Raina reprit la parole.

_ Hel ?

_ Oui, Raina ?

_ Il se passe quelque chose, n'est-ce-pas ?

_Oui.

_Papa et Maman sont tristes et coupables, et Cal est tout plein de colère. Est-ce que Papa et Maman ont fait une chose pas bien ?

Helena se cala dans le canapé, et attrapa un petit four avant de se tourner vers elle.

_ Ton papa à beaucoup, beaucoup bu, l'autre jour, quand il est venu te chercher à l'école, tu te rappelles ?

La petite fille acquiesça une fois encore, et Helena pris le temps de regarder dans les yeux de la fillette. Raina aimait qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux. D'abord, c'était très agréable, et Hel avait de très jolis yeux. Ensuite, quand les gens se regardaient dans les yeux, c'était pour se dire des choses de grands, des choses sérieuses. Helena traitait Raina comme une adulte, comme une égale.

_ Tu te rappelles, après, de l'accident ? A un croisement, vous êtes rentrés dans une voiture. Quelques flashs désagréables éclatèrent dans la tête de Raina.

Elle voyait son Papa, sentait la drôle d'odeur et… … et la voiture jaune, avec une femme blonde et le petit garçon, et le noir, le vide et les nuages. Elle grimaça.

_ Oui, je me souviens. C'est bizarre, j'avais oublié. Puis elle réalisa.

_ Si tous les gens sont en noir, Cal en colère et Maman dégoutée, c'est parce que les gens de l'autre voiture sont morts ? On est à leur enterrement ?

Helena secoua la tête.

_ Raina. Est-ce que tu te souviens de comment tu es arrivée ici ?

La petite s'étonna.

_ Bien sur ! Je suis rentrée par la porte, et avant j'étais dans le couloir, et avant...

Avant…

Ou était-elle, _avant_ ?

Helena lui prit la main, la fit se lever. L'esprit perturbé, Raina la suivit.

Au fond de la pièce, il y avait trois cercueils. Un grand, deux petits. Helena poussa la petit fille devant elle et s'écarta, la laissant regarder.

Dans la grande caisse en bois, il y avait une jeune femme. Elle était blonde, jolie, et gisait dans une robe rouge entourée par des fleurs.

La conductrice.

Dans la boite d'après, le petit garçon. Les joues toutes rondes, quelques jouets autour de lui, une épée en bois dans la main.

Et dans la boite suivante…

Elle.

Elle, Raina. Dans sa robe de princesse rose, sa baguette magique à la main, entourée par ses doudous et sa poupée.

Elle recula, comme brulée. Elle se tourna vers Helena.

Elle souriait, un sourire doux, et triste.

_C'est moi, dit Raina, incrédule. C'est moi, là, dans la boite.

Elle toucha le bois, effleura sa propre joue toute froide.

_Morte._

Elle fixa Helena.

Elle se tenait en retrait, pas trop loin, bien campée sur ses pieds.

_Habituée._

Pleine de _compassion_.

Raina leva deux bras tremblants vers elle, et Helena la souleva, l'engloutit dans son étreinte réconfortante.

_Chaleureuse._

_Désolée._

 

Raina aimait regarder les gens, mais ce qu'elle voyait ne lui plaisait pas toujours.

Raina pleura.


End file.
